The invention concerns a system for monitoring the movement of goods inwards and/or outwards. Numerous systems of this type are already known, for example that described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 19 50 146. There is described a system for monitoring the movements of goods inwards and/or outwards using a reading pen for scanning a marking such as a bar code characterizing an item of goods and transmitting first electrical signals corresponding to the bar code, to a terminal for processing said electrical signals and for showing data corresponding to the electrical signals in a display for checking purposes and comprising a control centre with a memory.